Kissing The War Goodbye: Edward's Side
by LupsandTnks
Summary: 1918. Edward Mason is seventeen and has enlisted in the army to fight in the Great War. When he meets Bella, the girl who dresses like a man in order to Rebel for her beliefs, he quickly falls in love. But, she will have nothing of it-- until its too late
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Alright. Here is how this is going to be. Welcome to the new story that will be updated every second day. Yes, that's right. I have no idea if it will be all in journal entries as of yet, but I have written the next chapter for this PART and it is in Journal entries as well.**

**Yes I said part. The thing is, that this is Part One of the story. There is going to be a Part Two posted tomorrow, and then continually updated every other day. All in all, every day there will be a chapter. This part from Edward's POV, the other from Bella's. It's the same story-- but different perspectives, and because they are two completely different people there will be completely different events happening. For Bella, we will see the events and life of her and why she chooses her lifestyle. You will understand more as you read this. (Think of Midnight Sun and Twilight being Parts.. That is how this story is set up)**

**Each chapter will have at least two entries, and if they are shorter, then of course there will be more to even it out. This chapter is rather short because it is meant to be a sort of prologue and I also was really excited to get this chapter posted up to get some honest feedback! That's your job! I will tell you more as the story progresses. Make sure to add me to your author alerts so that you will know where to go to read my Bella story tomorrow, which will be posted up as a completely individual story. You will also understand why later on.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chicago, Illinois **_

_**Journal Entry Number One.**_

_June 27th, 1918_

_I was surprised to find myself exhausted when I arrived home this afternoon. My bones were tense, and my muscles were screaming at me. All this recent physical exertion has taken its toll on me. I would never stop though; I need this more than anything. I have to build up my strength if I even want the slightest chance to be accepted into the American Army. I could be a soldier! I love the sound of that. To be able to protect someone, or even the entire country. I can't wait until Saturday when it will be my chance to appear in front of the highest ranking soldiers and prove myself to them. _

_The enlistment office has set up a tent downtown trying to recruit as many men as possible. Overseas, there is an even larger demand than ever before for more soldiers. We're losing them fast. And I want to take part in the battle. My mother thinks I am out of my mind by doing this, that I'm not even eighteen years old. But, she knows, even because of my age -- If I do not fight with all my being to leave this country, people will think less of our family. Besides, it's not like I will be turned down. Joshua said that the army is letting anyone sign up, even if they know for sure they are under eighteen. This is how badly they need soldiers. I've been seventeen a week, and I know this is enough to classify me as a man worthy enough to fight for his lady country._

_Now I have been running through the parks like a madman trying to get my gangly body into shape for the past six months or so. I have wanted this that long! _

_The government suspects a huge battle to come-- the one Wilson believes will end the war. He said "Once lead this people into war and they will forget there ever was such a thing as tolerance". And I will go into this war a free man, and exit it an even strong soldier. _

_**Journal Entry Number Two: Dear God in Heaven let me have one more glance!**_

_June 28th, 1918 noon_

_I did not go straight to sleep last night like I had planned, instead I crept out of our townhouse while my parents slept, ready to take on the night. It just did not end as I had planned either._

_Joshua and I snuck into the local pub for a drink. Of course we were caught and forced to leave. If I was a soldier they would have let us in for sure, but for now I can deal with the injustice of the world. So, for the rest of the night we walked the streets wrecking havoc like any good seventeen year old man would do. Until we came upon a small rally going on out near the bridge. There had to be a good four dozen people crowded around, and Joshua and I had a hard time pushing our way to the front. We laughed as a broad man trued to push back ahead, but instead was pressed to the far back of the crowd. I realized we were out front of one of the old mills, now it was used to make care packages for the soldiers over seas. We watched as a bunch of anti-war believers threw rocks through the windows, and bottles full of gin with a lit rag inside followed. I knew we should leave, for we might get in trouble as well, but instead I watched while the building went up in flames. A few night workers flew out the door and into the night, yelling the worse profanity they could think of at the men. One of the boys turned around and yelled something back that I didn't make out. What I did make out was that this boy with the hat and breeches was no boy at all. He had hips, a waist, and no Adam's apple. This was a girl. I knew it, but no one else seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn't care. She was laughing, and then her head turned and she made eye contact with me. The darkest and most unsettling brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. She barely gave me a second glance, focusing on me for a split second before turning back around to throw something else at the mill. Joshua grabbed my arm and tugged. "Come on, the policemen are coming." He said. My instinct for survival took over, and Joshua and I ran from the crowd into the darkened street behind us. We were just in time, being passed by the police as they approached. Luckily, they did not take us as criminals, because they did not stop us. _

_Mother and Father were not awake when I arrived home, so I made it safely to my bed. While I tried with all my might to go to sleep, I could not. All I could think of was brown eyes, breeches, and rosy cheeks until exhaustion turned those thoughts into dreams. _

_Now I sit at my desk waiting for the telegraph that will announce that I am needed at the court house. It can't be much longer now. Ah, there's the door knocking. I will speak again soon. Until then,_

_Edward Mason_

**LupsandTnks  
www(dot)lupsandtnks(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Journal Entry Number Three**

**January 28th 1918**

This day was surprisingly pleasant. Haha, I like the sound of that. I woke up happily, and even gave a kiss to my mother as I came down the stairs. This surprised her morning, but she quickly settled down. That heart of hers.. I'm just kidding, she's young and healthy going on thirty-five. I wonder how old my mystery woman is.. No I did not see her today, though I did look around me a bit more as I was walking the streets. I need to see her again just to prove to myself that it wasn't another boy that had made my heart beat like that night.

I did not go on any big adventures last night like I had wanted to, instead I was kept up all night reading about the war overseas. Things are kind of at a slow pace now, but people are talking of one more final battle before things will actually end. France is becoming a major centre point for the battle. I hope the troop I am signed on for gets posted there. I want to fight!

I went for a long jog this morning up and down the streets. I told myself it wasn't to look for my mystery woman, but a need for a change on scenery. You could grow old from breathing in too much of the park air, did you know?  
I ran past the more wealthy part of the city, cutting it off my places to look. I highly doubt parents of a young girl like that would let their daughter roam free during the night, especially in a run down place as where I saw her. Especially in breeches! My God. Besides, a wealthy girl would never want to be seen in the areas I roam free in.

Well, I am off to play a bit of baseball before my nights end. Can you believe its only a couple of days before I will be a soldier in the armed forces! It seems like a dream

**Journal Entry Number Four**

**January 29th 1918 I saw her!**

Yes it is true! I saw my beauty and I think I am in love, but I am most absolutely sure she will have nothing of me. But no one can resist my charm and she will be on her hands and knees in front of me begging for a marriage proposal soon enough. Here I will write my exact rendezvous with my only love. I apologize in advance if my script becomes difficult to read due to my excitement to get it into words!

I did what I wasn't going to do -- I went into the wealthy part of the city. Last night when I was playing baseball with Joshua and the boys, I got into talking about my woman of mysteries. They laughed, but not because they didn't believe me. I had to tell them every detail about her in order for them to be quiet, also because like any man, I wanted to be proud. A few men were playing a game near us afterwards and they overheard the end of my wonderful tale. I was extremely pleased to find out they were soldiers. One of them, Emmett, said he was only now waiting to be called for training. He had enlisted only a week ago, because his job had kept him from applying earlier. He was interested in my story and found it oddly amusing. I didn't care! He is a soldier!

He and I quickly began talking and soon we were talking about guns and he said his father had an impressive collection and maybe I go to his home to see them. I agreed and Joshua and I followed him off the field and into the streets. At this time it was getting close to twilight and I knew my mother would become worried when I did not arrive home for dinner, but I needed to see these rifles, and I was excited to have a new friend. Joshua on the other hand decided he had to go home and left us a few blocks later.

On our walk he offered me a cigarette and I readily agreed. It was the best cigarette I have ever had in my life! The tobacco didn't even fall out! This was when I noticed the richer clothing Emmett wore, a leather trench coat and polished shoes. I became extremely aware of my not up to par attire. He didn't seem to care though, and he led us down into the wealthy section of town. I couldn't stop looking around.

"So Edward, that's your name right? How old are you?" Emmett asked as we turned a corner. I looked up at the electric street lights (Electric!) and nodded.  
"I'm seventeen but-"

"And you're enlisting on Saturday. Good to go!" He said, pounding my back a couple times. It took all my strength to stop myself from toppling over under his massive weight.

"I'm underage, but -"

"Nah, don't worry. They don't care about that stuff. As long as your able, they'll let it slide."

"That's good." I decided to keep my words short. I realized he liked to interrupt sentences if they got too long.

"Here we are." He pointed at a house that looked exactly like all the others; big and white. It amazed me he could tell the difference. "I think you're going to like my sister, she's something special alright." I didn't say anything. "Oh look its Peter! Coming from my backyard…" He slowed down a bit and gave a queer look to the arriving visitor. I gathered he wasn't meant to be there. "Peter."

"Emmett." The other said, stopping in front of us, his hands in his pockets. He looked at me and then left his attention on Emmett.

"Sneaking to see my sister, I see. Remember what I told you?"

"Yes I remember. I was just saying hullo."

"Good. This here is Edward. He's on a search for his mystery woman and I'm going to help him out." This was the first I had heard of it. I thought we were coming to see guns.

"Oh yeah? I think you're in the wrong part of town, friend." He smiled at me and I lifted my eyebrows.

"Am I? I had no idea."

"Now now, no need to fight. Not quite yet anyway. I think he's in the right part of town. He says his mystery woman wears breeches instead of skirts. He saw her the other night by the burned down mill." Emmett grinned. Peter didn't. He looked back at me again.

"You better watch yourself, kid. Your going to start things you aren't able to finish." Then he turned and walked away. I frowned trying to understand what he said.

"Don't listen to him. I like you more." Emmett said, pounding my back again. "Here let me get you inside. Those guns are going to amaze you!"

He led me inside and to the back of the house. I could barely contain my amazement at everything I saw. I have seen so much gold and silver in my entire life! At home the only thing so beautiful is my mother's jewellery. I'm going to get into much descriptions because it's just going to make me cry. Instead, I'll leave it up to the imagination.

"Father, this is Edward." Emmett said as we passed by the drawing room. He was sitting in a high-backed leather chair with a newspaper in his lap and a glass of whisky on the table beside him. I remember this clearly, because growing up I would always picture my father as what I saw in front of me. It made me smile. "Hullo." I murmured, bowing my head.

"Hello there." He said looking at me.

"He's come to see your guns, if you would allow it." Emmett said.

"Of course! I love showing them off. They could use a good polishing. Grab a rag the both of you and follow me!" He stood up and walked past us and we followed. The rifles were amazing, the shotguns perfect, and I was in heaven for a moment. I was afraid to touch them in case they got broken, and I can't wait until I can hold one in my own hands. I could shoot one! It would be wonderful. I could talk forever about the guns, but what I really want to write about is the girl!

We were drinking Coca Cola's in the sitting room when she came down the stairs. Emmett's father was talking about his time in the army and I was interested. I didn't see her or even recognize her until I saw her face.

"Mother wants a word with you. She wants you to 'talk some sense' into me." She said. I remember every word her beautiful voice said, and I write as if she is speaking to me right now.

"Yes, tell her I will be there in a moment."

"I am not going up there." She said, walking farther into the room. Emmett coughed and stood up. I stood as well.

"Edward, this would be my younger sister, Isabella." He formally introduced. I turned my head and looked at her. She caught my eye and her face turned red. I lost all the breath in my lungs at the sight of her. I noticed a second later that she had been holding a porcelain vase and it fell to the ground in shattered pieces. It seemed as if she was at a loss for words as well. I grinned at her, knowing she recognized me. "Well, Bella, aren't you going to give him your hand?"

"How did you get here?" She asked me.

I let myself take over. "I walked of course." I went to her and took her hand, bringing it to my lips. My did she look different in a dress.

"Do you two know each other then?" Emmett's father asked carefully.

"No!" Bella said, pulling her hand out of mine in disgust.

"Edward?" Their father asked. Bella pleaded with her eyes for me not to say anything. I smiled knowing she owed me now.

"Never have I seen such a beautiful lady as your daughter in my life, sir." I said.

"Aw."

"Well." I murmured. "I must go. Thank you greatly for your hospitality." I turned to Emmett and his father and they thanked me for coming.

"Come see us on Saturday to tell us how your enlistment went." Emmett ordered me.

"I will." I turned, bowed to my beauty. "Bella." She had a hard face, but curtsied after a moment. This is were I left them.

It was a wonderful night! And I will be going back on Saturday, I cannot wait. Emmett told me as he walked to the door that he would make sure she was present!

I am tired now from all this writing.

I will write soon.

_Edward Mason_


End file.
